


Making Plans

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Career Change, Celebrations, Community: slashthedrabble, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Oaths & Vows, Romance, True Love, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Their new boss has discovered Dee and Ryo’s relationship. With Ryo being reassigned elsewhere, Dee has decided this is the perfect time to renew their vows.





	Making Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 482: Rebirth/Renewal at slashthedrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga. A little bit AU.

Dee leant eagerly across their dining table, toying with his wine glass. “So what d’you think?” he asked.

“You’re really serious about this?”

“Damn straight. Think about it; when we got hitched we pretty much eloped, we didn’t tell anyone until after, and even then it was only a handful of people. Now though, with you acceptin’ a teaching position at the academy, it doesn’t matter who knows we’re married, so what better time to renew our vows?”

“When you put it like that, I guess it does make sense.”

“Better still, it‘ll mean we can make a really big deal out of it this time, have all our friends and family there, throw a party and celebrate in style…” Dee was warming to his subject now and his enthusiasm was infectious. 

Ryo grinned back at his husband. “It would be fun,” he agreed.

“So we’ll do it?” Despite being the wrong side of forty now, Dee was as eager as a kid.

There was only one possible answer Ryo could give. “Yes.”

“WOOHOO!” Dee jumped out of his seat, punching the air.

Two weeks earlier, the 27th precinct’s new Captain had caught them kissing. Truthfully, it was amazing that they’d managed to keep their relationship a secret for as long as they had, but of course, Chief Smith had been content to look the other way, determinedly not seeing anything untoward going on between them. Captain Rollings was more of a stickler for the rules, and although Dee had done his best to convince the man breaking up a team that worked so well was a bad idea, they’d been given an ultimatum; if they were to continue their relationship, one of them would have to accept a transfer to another precinct. There was no question that they were going to stay together, not after nearly ten years of marriage, so there it was.

Ryo had been approached several times about a teaching post, so instead of taking a transfer he’d put forward the alternative solution; Dee would stay with the 27th, he’d been there longer anyway, and Ryo would help train the next generation of cops. Captain Rollings had agreed immediately, with the proviso that Ryo would also step in for sniper duties whenever and wherever his skills were required. Ryo had no problem with that.

So now here they were, planning their ‘wedding’, although most of their friends were well aware they were already married. Renewing their vows would allow them to bring their relationship fully out into the open, and that could only be a good thing. No more sneaking around, stealing kisses at work behind closed doors, no more pretending there was nothing other than friendship between them. It would be liberating.

“And who knows?” Dee added. “In another two or three years, maybe I’ll join you to teach at the academy. I doubt they’d have a problem with two of their instructors being married to each other.”

Everything was working out for the best.

The End


End file.
